User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 8 of 91: Utter Noob (Celina) v Cfp3157 (Tian/Christian)
Celina Lucyna: Rome's renowned lady general Attacking Tian Sheng/Christian Kenway: The assassing general from the East Prologue Celina entered the library with Christian Kenway. Lloyd had been absent from their previous meeting, in which they were divided about whether or not to confront their hosts directly. Celina wanted to advise a more cautious course of action, while Kenway wanted to initiate a confrontation. "Well hello there! I've left Nicholas in my room. He won't stop his gibberish about the bees," Austontio says, popping out of Jove knew where. Celina cringed inwardly. Austonio was a wild card - he didn't take a side in the meeting. The three navigated the labyrinth of bookshelves, using the symbols they'd agreed upon to wind their way through the maze to Lloyd. "How does he find his way in here, anyway?" Kenway asks. "I don't think he does," Celina replies, "He relies on his host to guide him." They pass a through doorway and see Lloyd reading at a table. "I'd just burn it all! It'd be much easier to navigate then. And the fire would look nice." Austonio says, "Maybe the fire would kill off the bees tormenting Nicholas." "Will you shut up about your fucking cat, Austonio?" Lloyd says. "And if you try to burn any of this, I will eviscerate you. Since we can't die here, you would go even crazier from the pain." "Anyway," Celina says, "we need a tiebreaker on the issue of..." "We're just going to sit and wait. We don't know enough about them to make a move. And you two are up next, right? Go. And piss off, Austonio." Slightly disconcerted by his abrupt dismissal, the three leave. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Attack-Tesudo formation(when low on archers)/catapault bombardments/archer strikes All have Steel kettle helmet, curiass, leg greaves and arm greaves 10,000 Attacking 4,750 infantry armed with a scutum and a gladius 250 officers armed with a targe with spike and a scottish war hammer 2,750 cavilry armed with kopia lance and nadziak war hammer 250 cavilry officers armed with kopia lance and Szabla 2,000 Crossbowman armed with Polish crossbow with bayonet and gladius. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. |-| Army = 1. Scorpion Ballistas: Armed with large steel bolts and explosive bolts. Crew: 2 men. Number of Scorpions: 4 2. Catapults: Armed with both stones, barrels of gun powder, and rotten meat. Crew: Four men, one horse. Num bers: 4 3. Barricades: Long stakes planted outside the fortress. LIMITS use of cavalry and siege weaponry. Coated in oil. 1 set= 15 spikes at a 10 yard distance from each other. Crew: None required. Sets: 4 4. Archers: Armor: Leather Lamellar. Weapons: Longbow (Primary) and War Hammer. They shoot primitive explosive arrows at the barrels of gunpowder. Advantage: Fire en masse at enemy, higher vantage point. Disadvantage: Less protected than snipers, poor melee skills. Number: 2,000 5. Crossbow Snipers: Armor: None. Weapons: Steel Crossbow w/ Steel bolts and flaming bolts (Primary) and Dirk Dagger (Secondary). They shoot the flaming bolts at the barricades, further limiting their use. Advantage: Completely protected inside castle walls. Disadvantage: If anyone manages to make it over the walls, they will get slaughtered. Number: 2,000 6. soldati Elite: Look above at soldati Elite for arms and armor. Stationed on and inside the ramparts. Numbers: 1,946 (not counting the bodyguards for the captains.) 7. Foot Soldiers: If gate is breached, these men hold off the attackers until the townspeople flee. Look at foot soldiers for arms and armor. Numbers: 1,476 Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Defending: Hold Firm and Raid (Sends small parties out for food, water, and possbly psycological warfare.) Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Celina Lucyna storms out of the Quatrermaster’s tent, furious at her superiors in Rome. Due to a mix-up in the city itself, she was left without any kind of siege weaponry, yet she still has to take the fort before her. She stalks back towards her tent, trying to formulate a strategy through both her bad mood and the catcalls that only made it worse. Christian Kenway walked along the battlements, trying to pick out targets for his Scorpion Ballistae. His men had just finished placing the barricades – one in front of each side. He spotted what appeared to be an officer at the latrine. Or he at least looked important. “Do you guys see the man trying to shit with a shield?” He passes his telescope to the man operating the Scorpion. “Yes, sir. I see him. You think he looks important?” Kenway takes the telescope back. “It looks to be a good 50 metres away, and I think the wind is of medium strength, from left to right. Can you hit?” “At this distance? I can call my target…. I’m aiming for the neck.” He fires. “Haha! You got him!” Kenway shouts, clapping the ballistaman on the back. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a flask. “Here. Have a couple swigs. And don’t tell Fernando – he’d have a fit.” The ballista’s crew all have a drink, and pass the flask back to Kenway. “Damn, that’s good stuff,” the loader says, “Wish I could get some of that for myself.” “It’s all our quartermaster has. If you want some, tell him I sent you.” Celina sat down in her tent, highly irritated. One of her officers – one in her loyal inner circle, no less, had been killed. While at the lavatory, no less. It pissed her off enough to send out an order to start the crossbow volleys earlier than she wanted to. There’s obviously a sharpshooter up there, she thought, rationalizing, I need to make them keep their heads down if we’re to win. 1 Months, 23 Days, 20 Hours. Celina Lucyna threw her fork at her tent’s post. She’d just finished eating, and a report came in that another of her officers had been sniped. Along with the mounting desertions, as well as the raids that kept coming nearly every night, she was going to run out of men, fast. She walked out amongst her troops, trying to figure out where the raiders would strike next. Christian Kenway pointed at the map on the table that was held down by rapidly-draining glasses of whiskey. “Hit here in a couple hours.” “Sir, that’s our fort. You’re drunk.” “Oh. Then try… here. Shots for all who get back alive, double round for whoever gets the enemy general.” “Got it, sir.” As his raiding party leaves, one of them turns to him. “You know, sir, you’re not so bad for a merc.” Celina Lucyna went on watch herself this night. All too often, the men who were posted on night watch weren’t seen the next morning, though their partners swore they saw nothing. Noticing her watch partners slacking, she rebukes them, “Keep sharp, men. You never know when they’ll raid. If you’re caught napping, you’ll be impaled on their swords.” “And if she’s caught napping, they’ll impale her a different way,” one of the men muttered, not quite under his breath. “Admit it. You’d like to do the impaling,” the other muttered back. “So would you.” At that moment, they heard hooves thundering towards them. Before they could sound the alarm, the riders swarmed over them, ransacking the camp and burning the tents. “I get double shots, sir,” the raiding party’s leader says, plunking a sack down in front of Christian Kenway. He unties the sack, revealing the head of Celina Lucyna. “Oh, that’s just sick,” Christian says, “Get that thing out of here, and go get your drinks.” A brief flash of light, and the generals are back in the waiting area. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 24 Days, 0 Hours, 48 Minutes. *Total Losses: 9301 **Celina: 6215 **Christian: 3086 Category:Blog posts